


White Hot Spot Light

by LadyBlackRose



Category: Original Work - Countess BlackRose
Genre: BBW Domme, BDSM, F/M, Strap-Ons, Video-Taping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-03
Updated: 2011-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-17 12:19:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBlackRose/pseuds/LadyBlackRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Countess remote controls her husband's actions while taping them then introduces him to her latest toy</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Hot Spot Light

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series of stories about a Domme woman and her famous Chef husband who in their private lives submits to his wife's every whim.

My Husband. Out there, he is someone of importance. Out there, he’s a big shot, a celebrity. Out there, he’s a Master Chef, running the kitchen of one of the most prestigious restaurants in New York. When he says “braise”, his staff turns up the heat and gets to braising, when he says “mince”, they get out the knives and get to chopping, when he says “jump” his staff stops, turns and asks “how high Chef”. Out there, he is a star.  
However, in here, my husband, he is MINE.  
This is a tale of me and MINE  
Enjoy.

White Hot Spot Light  
by Countess BlackRose

Stepping lightly around our darkened bedroom to the less then tuneful sounds of MINE’s snoring, I make one last check of the room making sure that everything’s in place. Before settling down comfortably in my easy chair I ensure that the props are in place, that the camcorders and their remotes are in place and set up to record for as long as possible, and that my mini spotlight is in the best possible position so that it’s light is all he sees. Now  
It’s Showtime!

Camcorders running, I flip on the spotlight, training its beam right into MINE’s eyes. As he begins to wake up I call him by name, bringing him fully awake.  
“whooo…wha…that light…sweetheart?” MINE stammers on waking.  
“It’s time for you to wake up…NOW” I answer from the dark.  
“I’m up, I’m up….what is it?” he asks sleepily  
“It’s time for you to wake up and know that you are MINE” I command from the dark.  
“Yes Countess, i am YOURS” he replies to our ritual phrase.  
“Yes, you are. Tonight you are to think of this light as my sight and the sound of my voice as my will. You will obey both without question or hesitation.”  
“Yes Countess, i will obey without question or hesitation.”  
“Excellent” I purr. “Move your hair back from your face…I want to be able to see you, unobstructed.”  
MINE reaches up and moves the wayward strands of his long honey gold hair away from his face, his eyes glistening with anticipation.  
“I am going to move my sight and as it moves remove all bed linens and night clothes in its way. I want a clear view of that body of MINE,” I instruct. I begin to move the spotlight’s beam off his face and down his 6 foot 11 inch frame. I move it down the lovingly defined muscles that pad his well-wrought pectorals. I move it down to the dips and curves that ripple along his abdomen. Keeping up, MINE throws off sheets and covers exposing his all to my light. I stop at his stomach and bounce the beam around as if I intend on going lower at any moment. Instead, I duck the light to the floor and re-shine it on MINE’s feet so now he’s kicking the bed linens off his feet and removing his socks with his toes. I stop to caress his powerful thighs with my beam of light moving up ever so slowly, inching my way up to the noticeably hard cock under the covers. Being the devilish one that I am I return to MINE’s ankles and quickly stroke my light back up to his groin so that he has to really scramble to get the bedclothes and briefs off his butt and down those long legs he wears  
I keep the spotlight on MINE’s gloriously hardened cock as I speak from the darkness.  
“So…is that a real hard-on or do you just have to go piss?” I ask.  
“Ma’am?”  
“Are you hard because you’re excited or because you have to take a piss?”  
“Aaaaaaa….”  
“Is MY cock hard because of your desire to have sex or do you have to take a piss, it’s a simple enough question,” I ask. As I do, I look at his face. It’s gotten so red. Strange, with all the kinky sex we have and all the very interesting acts I’ve had MINE perform, he blushes when I talk about normal bodily functions like urination.  
“Ma’am, Countess Ma’am. I do..err..did…uhmmm well, you see, usually, when I wake up, but now… a uummm”  
“Do - You - Have - To - Pee?”  
“yes”  
“Excuse me I didn’t hear you?” I ask with malicious glee  
“yes”  
“Yes what?”  
“yesihavetopee”  
“I’m sorry I didn’t quite make out what just said. Please repeat yourself, louder and enunciate this time.”  
“Yes, i have to pee”  
“Now?”  
“Yes, i have to pee now.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yes, i’m sure that i have to pee now”  
“Well, why didn’t you say so sooner. Well we’ll just have to take care of that little situation right now.” I answer in my best “Nurse Betty” voice. “Look over onto the night stand and tell me what you see sitting there” While his head is turned, I focus my second crotch shot camcorder so that it looks right between his thighs. MINE turns his bright red, so red I can feel the heat from here, head to look at the nightstand, and impossible as it sounds, he blushes even brighter.  
“It’s…i see one of those hospital things they make you use when you can’t get out of bed and go to the bathroom.”  
“Yes and officially it’s called a male urinal. Go ahead and pick it up as you’ll be using it to urinate in.”  
“but…but……..yes Countess”  
“Bring it over to the bed. Spread your legs…farther…good. Now set the urinal on the bed, mouth up. Place your cock in the urinal and pee…NOW.” I command.  
MINE reaches out with a slightly trembling hand, picks up the urinal and follows my command up until the NOW part. For a few moments he’s just laying there with his cock in a urinal waiting for something to happen. Waiting for something to happen. Waiting for something to happen. Finally, his bladder overcomes his shyness and begins to fill the urinal in a jet of hot piss.  
“Now, don’t we feel better? “  
“yes Countess” MINE answers quietly.  
“Now that you’ve pee’ed and emptied your bladder carefully remove the urinal, and you’d better not get a drop of pee on my sheets.” I tell MINE as I check the position of the camcorders by glancing at the mini-monitors I have set up out of MINE’s sight. I watch them as he carefully removes his cock from the urinal, snaps the cover tight and carefully places the now full urinal on the floor. Damn, I didn’t know a body could hold so much pee.

Once he’s done, I reach down into a cooler I’ve filled with hot soapy water and several washcloths. I squeeze one out and toss to MINE so that it lands on his chest. Not expecting this MINE jumps at the sudden wet warmth that lands on his chest out of the darkness.  
“Take the washcloth I’ve just thrown you and wash my cock clean. It’s all funky from being closed up in your shorts all day and you did just have it in a piss filled urinal a few seconds ago…”  
“Yes Ma’am.” MINE answers while gathering the wet soapy cloth from off the center of his chest. As he begins to wipe off, I see that MINE requires instructions that are more explicit  
“EXCUSE ME but I said clean my cock off not just wipe at it. Take the cloth in your right hand while holding my cock in your left. Start at the base, with my balls, and wash them thoroughly. Soap all around them washing every nook and cranny…especially the cranny” I instruct. I watch the monitor of the crotch shot camcorder aimed between his legs. Editing this tape is going to be loads of fun.  
“Now wash my cock starting at the base stroking it up and down with the soapy cloth. Slowly” I continue. MINE was trying to get this over with as quickly as possible.  
“Work your way up to the head of my cock and make sure your clean all that cheesy shit out of there.” Damn he just turns deeper and darker red the longer I do this. I wonder if anyone has ever really died of embarrassment. Lucky for him I’m a nurse and I know advanced CPR. By now MINE is all but glowing red and my cock is rock hard. I throw him a warm wet rinse cloth and tell MINE to rinse off in the same manner he as he washed and a dry towel follows that.  
“Very good, boy, now reach over to the bedside table top draw and take out the Motion Lotion© and massage it into my cock and balls.” I sit back to watch the crotch shot monitor as MINE massages the warming lotion into my cock and ballsack. MINE starts with my ballsack, using both hands he works the lotion into every nook and cranny…especially the cranny. I can tell that he’s really getting into this as his full body blush finally begins to lessen. Soon he begins to sigh and close his eyes.  
“No…keep your eyes open and look at me” I command moving the spotlight so it shines full force on my cock.  
“Yes ma’am” MINE answers turning his head towards my voice. Taking some more lotion in his hands MINE starts working on my cock, at the base and working his way to the top with a squeeze-turn-rise motion. He keeps his eyes towards me but I can see that he just want to give into the sensations he’s giving my cock. He watches me, waiting for me, expecting me to tell him to stop before he cums. I let him wait…and wait…and wait some more. MINE begins to lift his hips, using them to fuck his hands with my cock…waiting…I watch his face flush and hear his breath quicken as he comes closer…When MINE speeds up I tell him to slow down…  
“Ma’am…i’m…i have to…” MINE pants as he gets closer to cumming. “please…Ma’am…permission to cum Ma’am” he asks. I don’t answer. MINE slows down, trying to stave off the inevitable…  
“No…don’t slow down……and don’t speed up…I’m enjoying the scenery” I answer. MINE tries to comply.  
“Please…my Countess………….permission to…..cum Ma’am, pleasssssssssszzzzzzz.” MINE begs, desperate for my permission and approval. Before long, and unavoidable due to his continuous application of pleasurable stimulation to my cock, MINE cums despite all that he tries to hold back, waiting for my permission.  
“pant…pant…pant…Ma’am…i’m sorry…i tried…but i couldn’t…pant…” MINE breathlessly tries to explain  
“Yes”  
“Ma’am?…..”  
“Yes”  
“Ma’am…yes what…Ma’am?”  
“Yes…you have my permission to cum.”  
“Thank you Ma’am” MINE chuckles, relieved.  
I toss MINE another warm wet washcloth followed by a dry towel with which to clean himself.

“You know” I begin, “I just bet that your nipples are really, really sensitive right now” I state devilishly  
“Yes Ma’am, they are.” MINE answers quickly hoping to stave off what can only be something wicked and painful.  
“Well…let’s see just how sensitive” I purr “Reach up and stroke your left nipple.” I instruct knowing full well that his nipples are sensitive as hell post climax.  
“Yes Ma’am, but i can assure you that they’re really sensitive.” MINE answers as he reaches up to touch himself. When his fingers make contact with his nipple MINE sucks a lung full of air between his teeth, but doesn’t stop. He rubs slow circles around left nipple all the while panting and making little grunty noises.  
“Stop” I command  
“Yes Ma’am” MINE answers in relief  
“Now stroke the other one”  
“Yes Ma’am”  
And he does making more of the little grunty noises. I, using one of those extender arms with the pinchers on the end, you know the ones ya can use to get cans of the high shelves or socks from under the bed and stuff, one of those things. Anyway I use the one I have (hey, I’m not about to get all face to face with the maniacal dust bunnies living under my bed just to have matching socks...and I just can’t convince the cat to fetch them for me…socks or dust bunnies). I use the one I have to deliver a little cloth sack to MINE.  
“Stop” I command “and take the sack I’m handing you. Inside are some toys for you to play with”  
MINE stops gratefully, takes, opens the sack and moans a little moan deep in his throat when he find out what’s inside.  
“Yes…mini-clothes pins. Take one and place it on the areola above your left nipple. MINE does so hissing with the intensity of the sensation as the wooden pin captures his sensitive flesh between its business ends.  
“Now do the same to your right nipple…”  
By the time I’m done there are four clothes pins around each nipple with two left in the cloth sack.  
“There are only two cloths pins left so you know what that means don’t you?” I ask MINE.  
“It means that i will do what ever you command Countess” MINE answers while breathing around the fire in his nipples.  
“Yes…you will. Place the next pin on your left nipple”  
As he does MINE’s chest arches off the bed with the intensity of the clothes pin squeezing the cum sensitive, stretched tight nipple in its grasp.  
“Now do the same to your right nipple” I order  
This time MINE’s hand trembles just a little as he pinches his remaining nipple with the last clothes pin. And again his body arches up into the pain.  
“You did very well. And you’ve decorated my body with two very pretty flowers.  
“Thank you Ma’am” MINE replies breathing heavily. The untutored observer might think that what I’d just done was the height of cruelty, until said observer looked down at my recently spent cock, now standing up strong, hard and bright, bright red.  
“You great big pain slut, you” I chuckle. “You’re just gettin’ off on this aren’t you?”  
“Yes Ma’am” MINE pants with a mixture of pleasure and pain burring his voice.  
“Lucky for you I’m not finished with you tonight. Now, bend up those long legs on that body of mine. I wanna make sure that there’s nothing around to interfere with the rest of my plans for you tonight.” I command. That and I want to make sure that I have MINE’s groin totally exposed to my crotch shot camcorder pointing at that end of the bed. Yes I have very definite plans for him tonight.

“MINE, reach down……” I begin  
“Yes Ma’am”  
“Down between those legs……”  
“Yes Ma’am”  
“And begin to caress……”  
“Yes Ma’am” MINE continues to answer reaching for my bright red, rock hard cock just begging for more attention.  
“Begin to caress……my……thighs over there.”  
“Countess…?”  
“Yes MINE..”  
“You want me to …caress my thighs.”  
“……………………..Caress my thighs, yes and remember that those are my thighs, mine!”  
“yes Ma’am, these are your thighs i’m rubbing” MINE answers quickly  
“CARESSING. I had wanted you to caress my thighs but…ya know, I have other plans for them now.” I reply crisply. Using the extendo-arm thingy again I stretch a zip-lock bag of ice over to MINE. Shining the spotlight on the bag and I tell him to..  
“Take the bag and lay it on your stomach. Cold isn’t it. Yes it has ice cubes in it, well actually not ice cubes but rather chubby little ice cocks. Open the bag and take one out. Cute isn’t it. Suck on it, give it a little frozen cock blow-job.” I instruct. MINE fumbles slightly but soon has the zip-lock bag open and is sucking on the little ice chubby like he expects it to cum in his mouth at any second. After a few enjoyable minuets where I record some close-ups of MINE’s face as he sucks frozen cock, I stop MINE and instruct him to…  
“Take what’s left of the ice and run it slowly down your chest. Circle your left nipple with the ice and let a few drops fall on the nipple. Now do the same with your right breast.” I direct. MINE runs what’s left of the ice chubby around the clothes pins pinching his breasts, dripping icy cold water on the poor things at my insistence. One clothes pin, one on his right areola, looses it’s grip on MINE’s flesh when moistened and pops off leaving an angry red spot on MINE’s breast. I order him to take out another ice cock and just moisten it in his mouth. This time he’s to run the cold mini cock down his neck, down his chest, around the ice cock filled zip-lock and continue down towards his own cock.  
“Run that little frozen cock up the underside of my big hot cock. No!, start at the ballsack, and run the ice up, slower, slower up to the top.” I direct. Once MINE has the ice cock under the head of my cock I have him run it’s icy goodness around my cock’s more sensitive bits, stopping him when he has the ice cock head to head with my own…stopping him while the slowly melting ice water dribbles down my cock’s pee-hole. After a bit, MINE’s hand starts to wobble a touch. I ask  
“Gettin’ a mite cold over there?”  
“Yes Ma’am, just a little” he answers with flip bravado.  
“Cool, then you can just hold it there until the ice cock melts away.”  
“No, no…no, Ma’am, yes, it’s cold, it’s very cold, please permission to move the ice Countess…please?” MINE answers quickly.  
“No……not just yet. I want you to take it. To hold it there until I count to 20.”  
I answer. I take an audible breath and begin to count, “1…2…3…4…5…6….7….8….9…..10……11……12……13…...14……...15……...16………..17………18……...19………….20. Now you can move the ice cock, or rather what’s left of it.”  
“Where would you like me to put it Countess?” MINE asks grateful for the apparent reprieve.  
“Let’s see, how much is left of that ice cock” I ask. MINE shows me that the icy one is mostly intact, smaller now, but intact.  
“Take the ice and place it right under my ballsack” I start. MINE grimaces with anticipation but complies.  
“Whoa….yes Ma’am, yes Ma’am, what next Ma’am?” he asks, toes curling in response to this new icy torture.  
“Move the ice down. Down to my lonely little asshole.” I turn my head to look at the crotch shot camcorder monitor and watch as MINE moves the melted ice cock to the winking hole in my ass. Once there I order him to…  
“Push it in.”  
MINE takes a breath and maneuvers what’s left of the ice cock up into my asshole.  
“Take out another ice cock and moisten it, no don’t suck on this one, just get it wet. Now place it right under my ballsack just like before and run it slowly down to my asshole. Push it in.” I order as I watch the action on the crotch shot monitor. This time, because the ice cock is larger and not quite as slippery, MINE just uses two fingers to push it in, so I get really good visuals of the ice cock open up and invade my asshole.  
“MINE, how many ice cocks do you have in my ass now.”  
“Two Ma’am.” he answers.  
“Good. Get another ice cock and moisten it. Place it under my ballsack and run it down to my asshole and push it in.” I order. MINE complies, again and again and again.  
“MINE, how many ice cocks do you have in my ass now?” I purr.  
“pant…pant…five Ma’am…pant…five.” he answers.  
“You look a little uncomfortable over there.” I ask in, again, my best Nurse Betty voice.  
“Yes Ma’am” MINE answers, all bravado, flip or otherwise, gone from his voice.  
“I know just the thing to take your mind off all that ice up there in my ass you’re wearing,” I exclaim in syrupy sweet glee. “All you have to do is take your right hand and remove the clothes pins from around my right nipple over there” I finish just as saccharine as I began. MINE closes his eyes momentarily, anticipating the soon coming pain. Pins, clamps and pinchers always hurt worse coming off then going on due to the sudden return of circulation to the pinched off flesh in question. MINE makes low groany noises as he removes the pins from my right breast leaving the nipple in the clothes pin’s tender embrace. I have him do the same to my left breast sitting over there on his chest.  
“Now…remove both nipple clothes pins…at the same time” I command. MINE hisses and arches his back as the pain of returning sensation blossom on his breast. I bet he’s not thinking about all that ice up my ass right about now I bet’cha.  
“I believe that there is one more piece of ice in the zip-lock. Use it to soothe your breast.” I instruct.

Once MINE has stopped hissing and flinching from the intense return of sensation to my nipples over there I order him to the bathroom to evacuate what’s left of the ice cocks from my ass and clean himself. That shouldn’t take too long as my bathroom has a bidet. While MINE’s gone I jump up and check on the crotch shot camcorder making sure that there’s enough space left on the Memory Stick. I’m just in time as this stick is almost full so I replace it with another one, place a towel on the bed for MINE’s butt and place a basket of toys and stuff by the bedside. Once back in my comfy directory chair I check on the camcorder getting all the body shots and replace its Memory Stick. Now I’m ready for “reel 2” of my production, ready to miss not a single thing.

When MINE returns from the bathroom, I instruct him to place his butt just so on the towel ensuring that He doesn’t ruin this mattress and that I have continued clear crotch shots.  
“MINE, bend up those long legs over there. Knees up and open wide. I want to have clear access to my goods down there.”  
“Yes Countess.” MINE answers as he complies.  
“Have you expelled all of the ice cocks from my ass?”  
“Yes Ma’am, i got it all out.” MINE answers  
“And you’ve washed it clean?”  
“Yes Ma’am”  
“You sure?” I ask again.  
“Yes Ma’am, i’ve washed your asshole clean.” MINE answers blushing. Again with the blushing…but it’s soooo cute.  
“Really, you’ve washed my asshole clean? I ask again  
“Ma’am, i have washed your asshole very clean” MINE answers with finality…still blushing  
“Really, ‘hole’s clean and all?” I ask again  
“Yes Ma’am, i’ve washed your ‘hole clean.” MINE answers in a can-we-stop-talking-about-it kinda voice.  
“Fine, if you say so. Reach into the basket next to the bed there” I start. “In it you’ll find several toys and other fun items. Take out one of the white latex gloves and lube. Put on the glove, lube a finger and work it around in my ass real good then pull it out so that I can see the glove. If I find one speck of shit or filth on that glove I’m going to cane you, hard.” Looking just a tab bit worried, MINE complies and probes about in my asshole. When done he holds up his finger for my inspection. I train the body shot camcorder on the finger in question and zoom in for a close-up. White gloves don’t lie. There, near the end of his finger is a definite smear of shit. Mockingly I parrot  
“Yes Ma’am, I’ve washed your asshole clean”  
“i…well i washed the outside and …”MINE starts  
“so you washed my ass clean?”  
“Yes Ma’am but i..”  
“But you said you washed my assHOLE clean” I cut him off while continuing with my line of questions.  
“Yes but what i meant was”  
“I don’t care what you meant to say. You said something that was not true. And I gave you several times to catch yourself and correct your declarations of cleanliness. If you had said that you cleaned my ass over there, no problem. I wouldn’t have checked inside my asshole. HOWEVER you kept saying that you cleaned my asshole, and you know what we mean when we speak of my asshole. It’s that place down there where I insert, plug, stuff, finger, and fuck…”  
“Well…technically…” MINE interrupts  
“AND to what ever number of strokes I’m giving you for saying what you did not mean…add three for being flip in the lip!!”  
“Ma’am! Ohhh Countess…damn! OOPS!!, shit…i mean…” MINE claps his gloveless hand over that mouth that just continually gets him in trouble. I keep telling him that he can’t just say what ever pops into that wicked blond head of his. That it’s going to get him into a world of trouble. It has, once again.  
“You’ve just earned two more strokes on top of the three for being flip in the lip and the five for saying what you didn’t mean. That’s ten hard cane strokes; do you have anything to say about this?” I ask  
“No Ma’am. Thank you Ma’am” MINE reply’s chastened.  
“Good now move my choice bits out of firing range and roll over onto your belly. Ass up in the air and ready.” I order. MINE removes the soiled glove, reaches down and tucks my cock and ballsack up above his thighs before rolling over onto his belly. I check to make sure that my ass over there is well situated in the crotch shot cam and set the body shot camcorder to get close-ups of MINE’ s face so I can record his various expressions as I mark my ass over there. Now I have to go and get a cane as I hadn’t planned on needing to use one tonight. Barking my shins on the Toy Armoire in the dark while searching for a suitable cane earns MINE an additional stroke as does banging my toes on some damn piece of furniture in the dark.  
“Groannnnn Yes Ma’am, i’m sorry Ma’am.” MINE answers to the news.  
Walking around my video set up, I make sure the camcorders and spot light are still in place.  
“Face to the light and hands to the small of your back and don’t’ you dare move or even look at me, I am not happy to be doing this.” I order sharply.  
I walk out of the darkness towards MINE welding a cane of sufficient heft and flexibility to leave moderate to good welts with the minimal effort. I swish the cane around a bit to settle it in my hand and hold it out so that MINE can view the instrument of his correction. MINE releases the breath he’d been holding when he sees my caning selection. You see I have this wicked bitch of a birch switch that I’ve been waiting to use. Luckily for him I’m not through with him this night and want him good for something when I’m done disciplining him or it would have been the bitch birch I’d be using on my ass. I look at MINE with a less-than-happy expression on my face.  
“The total number of strokes will be twelve. Face forward and count. If you loose your place I start again at one.” I instruct.  
“Yes Ma’am”  
Again, I whip the cane around so that it whistles through the air to settle it in my hand then lay it on my ass over there to set the placement of the first stroke.  
Swip---snaP!  
“ONE” MINE announces shocked as he always seems to be by the intensity of the 1st stroke of the cane. I check the site and watch as a pinkie wide red line slowly blushes along the stroke line. Yes, that’s going to welt up nicely.  
Swip---snaP!  
“TWO”  
Swish---snaP!  
“Three”  
Swisp---snaP!  
“FOUR”  
Swash---snaP!  
“FIVE”  
Swasp---snaP!  
“Six”  
I place each stroke about an inch apart varying the intensity slightly with each stroke so as not to settle into a pattern. I want MINE off balance. This caning is not for fun but chastisement.  
SWap---snAP!  
“TWELVE…Ma’am twelve…twelve… pant…sniff…pant, Thank you Ma’am…Thank you.” MINE responds to the last stroke. A stroke I placed on that really tender flesh where the thigh and asscheek meet. I stretch the punishing cane out towards MINE’s face where he takes it and gives reverence by kissing the cane and again thanking me for taking the time to correct him, taking the time to help him become more aware of what he says. I accept his gratitude and while MINE gets himself together I take the time to inspect my work. I treat any breaks to the skin covering my ass and spray the whole thing with Bactine to promote healing.

Withdrawing back into the darkness I check on the camcorders and smile at the screen showing my pink ass with its red strips trembling over there.  
Now we can return to our feature presentation. “MINE on your back, ass on the towel and legs bent in the air.” I command. As MINE slowly turns over he reveals a raging bright red hard on. Damn, ya just gotta love, love, love a pain slut. Once MINE is on his back and in position I purposely ignore my hard cock over there as I instruct him to relocate the lube and get new gloves since my asshole is not totally shit free.  
“Place lube on your fingers and return to my ass. Begin by stroking the underside of my ballsack, working your way down to the pucker of my asshole over there.” I watch on the crotch shot camcorder monitor as MINE follows my further instructions to use his hands to move the still painful cheeks of my ass out of the way then run one lubed finger around and around the pucker of my asshole over there. I watch as MINE, still following my directions, begins to insert his fingers into my asshole over there. First one finger, in and out, in and out, in and out, in and out, soon followed by a second, and then a third.  
“More lube. Use more lube. Work it all up in my asshole. You’re going to need it soon.” I croon. I look at the whole of MINE and note that he’s relaxing into the sensations I’ve instructed him to give himself. MINE’s head is thrown back, his eyes are closed and that sensuous mouth is open as he pants and moans with pleasure.  
“MINE look at me. I want to see those deep blues.” I state as I move the spotlight to shine on my crotch over there.  
“Yessss… Countess” MINE answers blissfully as he turns and looks at me through aquamarine colored eyes weighted down with pleasure.  
“MINEpet, stop what you’re doing, no, don’t pout, just reach down into my basket-o-goodies by the bed there and take out Barry.”  
MINE smiles, he likes Barry. Barry is one of my four chocolate colored cyberskin cocks. I order them from this company that makes them to match the skin color of its owner. Originally, they were made to be prosthetics for men who have lost the use of their own cocks for one reason or another. Pre-Op female 2 male transsexuals order them as well to prepare for their new lives as men. Now, more and more kinky folks are buying these beauties for strap-on fun and other games we kinky people play. Like I said, I have four. Three my subs know about, 7” x 1” Bill, 9” x 1 ½” Barry and 11” x 2” Bruce. I just received the fourth one in the mail this week, 13” x 3” Beauregard and I’ve saved him for something special. Right now MINE is smiling over having Barry, on his handle mount, to play with.  
“MINE, greet Barry and let him know how happy you are to see him.” I instruct. MINE brings the chocolate colored cock to his face to nuzzle and kiss on him. He kisses up the length of Barry and when he reaches Barry’s realistic head, with retractable foreskin, he parts his lips and begins to suck Barry into his mouth. I watch as MINE slides his tongue round and about Barry’s head before sucking him down his throat. I watch his mouth and throat work around Barry’s 1 ½” girth and feel my body react as if Barry were really and truly attached to it. My mocha colored breasts tingle and beg to be fondled. My dark chocolate nipples are so hard they’re ready to ball up and roll right off my chest. My cunt aches and spasms with need and I’m going to have to be careful when I get up out of this chair. I don’t wont slip and fall in all the cunt joy juice that’s oozed down my leg and puddled at my feet. Finally, I tell MINE  
“Good…good boy. Stop and make Barry ready for work”. MINE stops and slowly pulls Barry from his mouth. He dries Barry on one of the towels littering the bed and slips a fresh condom on him. MINE picks up the lube and looks at me raising an eyebrow (Ooohhhh! Don’t you just hate/love/think its sexy as hell the way some people can so that!) I nod, then remember that he can’t see me in the dark.  
“Yes, and use lots” I reply. MINE coats Barry liberally with lube then asks  
“Now Ma’am?” in a husky voice.  
I move my spotlight’s beam off of Barry and down towards my crotch over there as an answer. MINE moves Barry into position between his legs, maneuvering the head until it presses against my asshole. I look at the crotch shot monitor and watch as MINE slowly presses Barry’s head into and through the sphincter of my asshole over there. MINE opens his crotch wider, wincing as this puts pressure on the new welts on my ass, but he doesn’t stop, he’s caught up in the pleasurable pressure of a 9 inch long 1 ½ inch wide chocolate brown cock moving up his bowels. Between this pleasure and the renewed pain in the caning welts, I know MINE is just beyond beyond. He strains to ask  
“Please…Ma’am. permissiontocumMa’am…i’m going to……need to……soooooonnn…”  
“I can see that….hold it as long as you can” I instruct “Hold it for me”  
“i can’t Ma’am. i can’t… i…i…i’m cumming, OAhhhh! Oh Ma’am OH Ma’am Ooohhhhhh Shhhhh~~~~~~~~~……..” MINE cums as my cock over there, the vanilla one that is, squirts a healthy load of hot dick juice onto his belly. After my vanilla cock stops it’s shaking and shuttering, MINE releases a sigh of relief and relaxes his whole body with Barry still in place.  
“Good boy MINE “ I start.  
“Ma’am?” he asks in a far, far away voice.  
“MINE” I call  
“Yes Ma’am I am” he answers dreamily, floating on his post-cum endorphins  
“MINEPET !” I giggle, but with authority  
“Yes Ma’am.. Yes” he answers coming closer to home.  
“MINE ! you’re not finished yet”  
“Oh, sorry Countess” he apologizes as MINE begins to remove Barry from my asshole  
“Now MINE,” I start reprovingly, “is that any way to behave! You get yours and the hell with your partner’s needs?” MINE looks askance  
“Barry…Barry MINEpet. He’s only had a small taste of my ass over there and he’s hungry for more.” I clarify.  
“Sorry Ma’am”  
“Don’t apologize to me” Blushing, MINE looks down towards my asshole over there and apologizes to the fake brown cock nestled in his bowels.  
“Barry says he’ll forgive you after he’s finished fucking your brains out” I answer for the cock. Hey he’s my cock…I’m talking about the chocolate one this time.  
“Now Ma’am?” MINE asks  
“Yes NOW, your cumming with him in my asshole was just a teaser…unless…you’re just toooo tired. Then something can be worked out with no problem.” I answer calmly. By now, MINE has gotten his breath back but he’s still flushed with a ‘post-cum glow’ as that last orgasm sent him well into that wonderful place called subspace. Subspace is that deliciously overwhelming place where you’re so blissed out by the pain, the pleasure, the freedom of submission that you actually lose contact with reality. Only to float back to earth, and back into your body, just in time, for more. I know MINE and coming out of Subspace he probably thinks that I’ve had enough of just watching and want to get in on the action. Well he’s right, but how I want to get in……on the action……  
Ya see I've been busy back here in the dark preparing for that ‘something special’. Without MINE noticing I worked my big butt into my leather strap-on harness specially made  
A) like my cyber-cocks, to match my mahogany bronze skin tone  
B) big enough to fit my 410 lb. big butt with a smile, and  
C) strong enough to handle BIG dildos like Bruce and now, Beauregard (YES Beau is cumming out to play)  
When I wear this particular harness with one of my cyber-cocks, the damn shit looks sooooo real. I mean I really look like a 5’4” 410 lb. Black Woman with big ‘ole D+-cup tits, a dip waist that rounds out to huggable hips, a bodacious booty and a long ass chocolate colored cock.  
WILD !!!  
MINE answers me, trying to sound as if he has just run a marathon.  
“Ma’am,” MINE begins. “You know i am yours to command no matter how tired i am” he finishes as he lowers his eyes and sighs. Luckily I’m in the dark so he can’t see me smile a smile of pure mischief. MINE sighs again, bends up his long legs of mine, lays a hold of Barry’s handle, licks then catches his lower lip between his teeth and slowly eases Barry all the way in my asshole. And the best part, the best part is the throaty moan he lets slip out as he eases Barry in. Damn he’s good. If I didn’t have something special planned for tonight, this might have changed my mind. I let MINE stroke Barry in and out of my asshole two more times. Each stroke accompanied by a groan and a sigh.  
“MINE, you do seem tired tonight” I comment glad for the darkness that continues to hide the wide ass grin riding my face. “I think I can work something out with Barry so that everyone goes to bed happy” I finish.  
“You do Ma’am? Thank you. i didn’t want to disappoint Barry…or anyone.” MINE answers, lowering his big blues demurely.  
“Yes I do. Now don’t worry none about Barry, just slide my butt over there down to the end of the bed and wait for me.” I instruct. MINE clenches the muscles in my asshole tightly and inches my welted ass down to the end of the bed as instructed. He knows not to loose the cock in my asshole in transit. Not unless he wants to add a paddling to the caning he received earlier. Once MINE is in place, I move the spotlight so that it shines on his face so again he can’t see me or exactly what I have in mind. When I get to the foot of the bed I tell MINE to  
“reach behind your knees, grab hold, lift and hoist these long legs up out of my way.”  
“Yes Ma’am” and he complies opening himself up to my ministrations.  
I reach down and run my nails along MINE’s inner thighs until I reach a welt mark. That I pinch.  
“Ma’am, yes Ma’am, Thank you Ma’am” MINE answers sharply.  
I continue to run my nails round and about my crotch purposefully avoiding my cock and ballsack. I reach out and take Barry’s handle in hand and swivel it around to serve me. This causes MINE to moan and open himself up more. I stroke Barry in and out of my asshole slowly at first but quickly build up a good speed as I start fucking MINE, he pulls those legs closer to his chest, offering even more of target for me to fuck. My vanilla cock starts turning to strawberry as his need builds.  
“Yes…yes Countess…thank you Countess…thank you Ma’am, thank youYesyesYesyesssssssssssssssss.” He babbles. “Permission to cum Ma’am, please may i cum, please yes please Ma’am” MINE begins chanting in time with the fucking strokes I give my asshole. I fuck my asshole for several long minuets before allowing MINE to cum. I don’t stop the fucking I’m giving him. I just allow him to cum. I stop fucking that ass only once my strawberry cock stops adding it’s own whip cream to the mix. I remove Barry from my asshole slowly so that each realistic vein and wrinkle catches on my asshole lips on his way out.  
“MINE close your eyes and sit up.” I instruct so his eyes have a chance to adjust to the dark again. MINE lowers his legs and sits up with a  
“Whoa ! Ma’am ! AaaauhShhhhhh ! Ma’am, Thank you Ma’am” when my punished to welts ass down there has MINE’s full 315lbs mashing it painfully into the bed beneath him. I reach out, grab two handfuls of hair and pull MINE’s head down to me, kissing him hard on the mouth, capturing the new yelps and whimpers he makes as I make him shift his weight on the welts.  
“Keep those big blues closed. I have a surprise for you.” I tease  
“Another one Ma’am?” he asks surprised  
“Another one?”  
“Well, …everything that you did tonight certainly surprised me Ma’am” MINE clarifies.  
“Well then, I’m doing my job right, keeping you on your toes.” I reply  
“Yes Ma’am, excellent job Ma’am”  
While MINE’s answering me I take his hands and guide them down my body. I start with my shoulders, slide his hands over my breasts where MINE allows a finger of each hand to tug on the 14 gauge diamond silver rings I have piercing my dark chocolate nipples, across the expanse of my belly, around to my hips where his hands discover I’m wearing my leather strap-on harness, then I move them down front to…  
“Ma’am !?!”  
“MINE, open your eyes and meet…Beauregard.” I command. MINE’s eyes snap open so he can see what he’s caressing with his hands. Down between my thighs bob a 13-inch long 3-inch wide mahogany bronze colored, cyber-skin covered, veined, textured, and circumcised cock, with wiry little brown hairs sprouting out of the ballsack. This is the best cyber that I’ve ever brought. It’s soooo real in feel and appearance. Even the ballsack feels real, just like a soft, squishy, huevo filled and somewhat vulnerable scrotum that just hanging there. MINE strokes it…fascinated.  
“He feels like mine…i mean your cock over here. He’s got weight to him. i almost expect him to be warm and have pre-cum oozing out of his hole. What’s his name again Ma’am?”  
“Beauregard”  
“Beauregard…he’s beautiful Ma’am.”  
“I’m glad you like him. Prepare him for work; I’m going to christen him in my asshole you’re wearing”. MINE’s eyes light up with a beautiful combination of anticipation and dread. Anticipation, because he’s a pain slut and loves it when I hurt him good, dread because he’s a pain slut and loves it when I hurt him good. I allow MINE to get up so that he can check the goodie basket for supplies and low and behold, he finds super Max condoms and silicone lube (next best thing Crisco for sheer slipperiness yet safe for all your nooks and crannies). MINE returns with the stuff in his hands and kneels before me. Laying the stuff on the floor next to him MINE reaches out to touch Beauregard again, bringing him near his face and stroking Beau with his cheek. MINE nuzzles him and slides his tongue over what would be the tender spots on a real cock. He opens his mouth and takes in as much of Beau as he can, sucking on the glistening head. I stop MINE, raise my leg, reach into my dripping wet cunt, and gather as much cunt-joy juice as I can in my hand. I lower my leg and rub my juices all over Beau’s head, flavoring him with my taste. MINE, first licks my hand and fingers clean of all traces of my juices, then takes Beau into his mouth again licking and sucking him like I wish I could feel it for real, for real. I ease MINE off Beau and whisper  
“Prepare him.”  
MINE takes the condom and rolls it over Beau and even for a Super Max it’s a tight fit. He then coats Beau liberally with the silicone lube, looks up at me then lowers his eyes and quietly asks…  
“How do you want me Countess”  
“On your back at the edge of the bed. I want to watch your face as I ease this monster up my asshole. I want to see you as I stretch that ass wide open. I want to see the look in your eyes as your bowels get invaded by my big black cock. I want to watch you as you move from grunts of pain to cries of harder, harder. I want to watch you get fucked.” I growl. MINE’s cock springs up and bangs into my leg.  
“Get on the bed boy”  
MINE scrambles up on the bed without a thought to the welts on my ass over there. I hold his gaze with mine as he lays back on the bed and presents my asshole for fucking. Picking up the lube, I squirt even more of it all around my ass before me. MINE inhales sharply at the coolness of it. I take Beauregard and place his head right at the entrance to my asshole, rubbing Beauregard’s head, nestling him in place. I lock eyes with MINE as I increase the pressure on Beau, watching his face screw up as Beau’s head begins to invade my asshole. I don’t stop the pressure and slide inch after inch of Beau’s long 13 inches deeper and deeper into MINE’s bowels. MINE’s grunting and whimpering the deeper I go, he even tries to raise up to run from Beau’s relentless advance. I stop this quickly by slapping MINE right on my welted asscheek demanding  
“Just where do you think you’re going, you can’t escape Beauregard, you can’t escape me and if you keep that up I will tie you down and fuck you unmercifully.”  
“Please, Ma’am, please…he’s too big…i can’t…”  
“You can and you will…you’ll take him…you’ll take all of him…for me.”  
I increase the pressure pushing more and more of Beau into MINE who’s rolling his head left and right while begging me to stop.  
“please Ma’am please stop…stop…no…pant……pant……nooooooo Ma’am please don’t……don’t Ma’am don’t…don’t make me..”  
“Don’t make me what?” I purr as I suddenly shove about an inch of Beauregard deeper in my asshole.  
“Aaahh” MINE cries out  
Again, to the untutored observer, it looks as if I’m being selfishly cruel and taking undue advantage of MINE, introducing something that must feel like a freight train up his ass. But, from where I’m standing, I see a man with his head thrown back, arching his back and opening his ass up for more. And if that doesn’t convince you, the fact that my cock he wears is bright red and rock hard is a sure indication that MINE’s having one of the fucks of his life. I pull back and re-shove that inch of Beau back in MINE.  
“Don’t make me what? I repeat pulling back again. “What…don’t make me what?” I repeat, again, thrusting forward on Beau, pressing him into my asshole before me.  
With tears in his eyes MINE answers  
“Don’t make me want this…want him…want him…want him…………………………… Aaaaarrrruughhhhhaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh” MINE growls out, then sighs as he accepts the last bit of Beau into himself.  
Immediately I start off with long slow strokes in and out of my asshole until I get the feel for Beauregard. MINE’s correct in that Beau is heavier then the others but once I get the hang of him I begin pumping my asshole for all he’s worth with MINE’s grunting keeping time.  
“Ma’am…please…please………..don’t..” MINE babbles  
“Don’t what?” I ask  
“Don’t…don’t…stop…”  
I pull back then ram Beau deep into my asshole again and again and again. Each time MINE cries out while stretching his body into each stroke. I slowly withdraw from my asshole and ask  
“So, you want me to stop? I will if you mean it. Do you? Do you want me to stop??”  
“no please don’t stop”  
“You want some more?”  
“Yessss Ma’am please…don’t …stop”  
“What??” I ask innocently  
“Don’t stop Ma’am please” MINE asks  
“What? Don’t stop what??” I ask ramming several inches of Beauregard in my asshole.  
“YESSSSSSS” MINE cries with pleasure  
“Oh you want me to stop then” I tease  
“NO Ma’am please…please”  
“Please what…” I ask again. I’m going to make MINE say it. Ask for it. Beg for it.  
“Please don’t stop”  
“What? Don’t stop what?” and I tease MINE some more by pulling even more of Beau out of my asshole he’s wearing.  
“NOO, please Ma’am… please…close, i’m so…” he begs. I give a little Beau and I take a little away. He moans.  
“What…this?” I ask as I slide all of Beau deep in my asshole down there.  
“Yes…Ma’am…please…more…please more, more…please.”  
“Please what?”  
“please…….fuck me”  
“I can’t hear you”  
“Please, fuck me Countess”  
“Where?”  
“In my ass no, no in your asshole….Please fuck me in your asshole Ma’am” MINE begs  
“With what…say it….tell me what you want….tell me what you need baby” I press breathlessly  
“With your new cock, Beau…something. Please fuck me in your asshole…with your cock. Please fuck me, please, fuck me in the ass with your cock Countess, please. Fuck it ……hard…now…hard fuck me in the ass with your cock hard” MINE begs  
“Make it hurt baby?” I purrrrrr  
“Yes…hurt me, fuck me pleassssssseee”  
And I do. I fuck MINE, I hurt MINE, I give MINE what he begged for and he loves every minuet of it. I moved yards…miles of cock in and out of my asshole while laying the weight of my big ole belly on my ballsack and grinding my welted ass into the bed as I do. It’s not long before MINE is asking, babbling, pleading with me to let him cum. My cock, the strawberry and vanilla one, twitches one last time before geysering more hot dick juice all over MINE’s belly, but I don’t stop. I keep it up until my vanilla cock gets its strawberry coloring back, and is standing at attention once again. Slowly, I stop and pull Beau out of my ass down there, separate him from the strap-on harness and lay him to the side.

I look down and smile at MINE, splayed out before me on the edge of the bed, eyes closed, totally blissed and fucked out. Feeling my gaze, MINE slowly opens his eyes and is seared by my hunger. Knowing his Countess MINE eases back onto the bed, back far enough for me to climb on him to make use of all 11 by 2 ¾ inches of the strawberry colored hot blooded real man meat he wears. Acknowledging his acquiesce, I climb up on the bed and make my way up MINE’s long body to straddle his waist on my knees. MINE stretches up an arm for me to steady myself on as I rise up even higher to accommodate his length as I rub my vanilla head between my glistening, hot chocolate cunt lips. We both sigh in anticipation as I coat him with my cunt’s joy-juice. I finally position him at my entrance and let gravity be my friend as I impale my hungry cunt on this shaft of hot granite. “Daayymmmnnnnnnnn, MMINNNE” I groan as the settling of my weight on his groin presses even more of him up in me until I am stretched open and filled with cock. MINE hisses as he arches up to get even more of himself up inside of me as well as getting his beat sore ass up off the bed. Leaning forward I cover his chiseled and sculpted hard body with my soft roundness. Pressing our nipples together I rock forward sliding up cock before rearing back, impaling myself once again. I rock forward, drawing out the feel of hard cock sliding across my clit, before rearing back, sliding back down until filled. I start slowly at first until my cunt comes to terms with all the hot meat I’m riding. Once I catch my rhythm I rock faster and rear harder; rock faster and rear harder until I’m fucking MINE with my pussy. I begin fucking MINE draped across his body, rocking and rearing back even harder on my cock. As my pleasure builds I start sitting up to get even more power in my stroke. Sitting up and back until I’m impaling my cunt, fucking his cock, riding him hard and fast. Having denied myself for so long I reach my climax sooner then later.  
“Yes, yes, yes, MINE! MINE! MINE!”  
I cry with my head thrown back as my cunny squeezes MINE tightly with her orgasm. This is just too much for the boy and he cums again or at least that’s what it sound like. By now my ballsack must be empty as often as I’ve gotten him off tonight.

I allow my body to relax laying it down along his body once again and we lay together for a while, chocolate on vanilla, soft on hard, Domme on submissive, me on him, just breathing, just returning to ourselves. Recovering, embracing, honoring our complex loving relationship

Once we part and MINE has cleaned us off, turned off the spotlight and camcorders  
(“Ma’am! you were taping the whole thing !!!!! Aaugh Ma’am” he exclaims blushing) we cuddle up in bed with me cradling MINE’s head on my breast.  
“You did very good tonight MINEpet. You have pleased me” I whisper into his hair.  
MINE barely gets out “Thank you Ma’am” before he’s fast asleep. And I’m not far behind.  
But I can’t wait for Opening Night…………….


End file.
